This new plant originated as a seedling hybrid resulting from the cross of an unnamed clone with pollen from an unnamed clone which resulted from a cross of the variety Lemon Glow and the variety Red Carpet both being unnamed plants grown in my lily plant collection maintained at Sandy, Oreg. for breeding purposes. This seedling was selected by me for propagation because of its good growth habit for pot plant culture, the unusual coloration of its flowers which are well-sized, and its abundant foliage which make a very attractive plant; and asexual propagation of this plant through several successive generations was done under my direction at Sandy, Oreg. both by scaling and by tissue culture with very satisfactory results which demonstrated that the novel characteristics of this new lily plant will hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed. Propagation of this plant for commercial purposes is now being done by Oregon Bulb Farms, Inc. at Aurora, Ore.